Mon précieux joyaux
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Jacob est père... Mais même dans la plus calme des tranquillités, tout peut basculer en une nuit...


Cet OS trainait sur mon PC après que je n'ai fini « Legacy », je me suis dit et s'il y aurait une suite ? Ou on verrait Heidi ? Agir, parler, bref une enfant. Je précise qu'elle a huit-ans dans cet OS, donc Jacob en a trente-et-un. Donc je répète, Disclamer : Tout appartient à Ubisoft sauf Heidi, Diane. Donc voilà voilà ~ Bref dois-je m'attarder ? Non.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Londres – Westminster : 17 h 22, Mercredi 22 Mai 1878**

« Papa ! »

Ah, cette voix d'enfant qu'il aimait entendre quand il revenait d'une mission, instinctivement, Jacob souleva sa fille qui courrait vers lui, en faisant virevoltés ses longues boucles brunes dont il aimait tant respirer l'odeur. Sa peau blanche comme du lait, impeccable, aux joues roses, sa bouche qui étaient toute autant colorées. Heidi Frye était choyée par sa famille, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Jacob ne la voie grandir. Chaque jour. C'était comme ça depuis huit années maintenant. Que le temps passait vite ! Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la main gauche de sa fille, ouvrir un peu son manteau en nichant sa tête dans son cou, souriant. Jacob commençait à marcher en gardant Heidi dans ses bras, ce n'était pas rare ces instants-là, où il retrouvait une vie normale. Une vie d'homme tout simplement. D'habitude, Diane ne la laissait pas vraiment sortir après sa journée de cours... Mais nous étions mercredi, ce devait-être une exception, et la voir dans une rue, toute proche de chez eux, ce n'était pas un mal. Ou alors des fois ce n'était pas rare de la retrouver de temps en temps, à la bibliothèque toute proche. Et même la Reine, au Buckingham Palace, aimait voir Heidi, tout simplement parce qu'elle était la fille d'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers. Donc, une carriole venait souvent la chercher pour l'emmener en toute sécurité là-bas – ce que Jacob, n'appréciait pas énormément, quand il n'était pas mis au courant. – Voyant quelqu'un arriver de loin, vers eux. Heidi se dégagea des bras de son père tout en restant près de lui, toujours dans son manteau.

« Tiens, Freddie. Que fais-tu en ces derniers temps ? »

« Les Templiers ne manquent pas en ce moment, beaucoup de mes hommes sont à leur recherche. »

Jacob n'aimait pas parler d'eux devant sa fille, il savait bien qu'elle était effrayée par la mort, elle connaissait le conflit Assassin-Templiers, mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, Evie lui avais beaucoup trop racontés de ces histoires… Où, des méchants Templiers venaient pour prendre le pouvoir, aidés de leurs acolytes et de leurs ambitions démesurées, c'était bien pour cela qu'Evie venait très rarement, son frère n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on ne terrorise sa fille avec ces histoires. D'ailleurs, elle lui en avait parlé de reprendre le flambeau familial… Et… Et… Il l'avait fait déguerpir, en lui disant très clairement qu'elle était trop jeune pour qu'on ne lui conte des histoires sanglantes, de Fragments d'Eden, de Suaire, de Pomme, de lame secrète ou même des anciens Assassins. Ce n'était pas des histoires destinées à endormir les enfants, le soir. Surtout dans une ville comme Londres, même si depuis quelque année, Crawford était six pieds sous terre. La paix ne gagnerait jamais vraiment Londres de toute façon. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour semer le trouble et la terreur. Et c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles, Jacob n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle sorte toute seule. Mais, il ne pourrait pas la couvée tout le temps non plus. Frederick baissa les yeux qui finirent sur Heidi, elle ressemblait plus à son père qu'à sa mère… Ses longs cheveux brun foncé lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, les boucles accompagnaient la descente, elle avait aussi les mêmes yeux que son père, brun avec cet éclat de joie et d'impulsivité. Sa peau, blanche comme de la neige, joues roses comme de l'aubépine, même chose pour sa bouche. Oui… C'était une très belle enfant.

« Oh… Je suis désolé miss Frye. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

A côté de son père, elle avait l'air fragile et fébrile, mais quand on était une enfant de huit années… On ne pouvait pas reprendre le flambeau en grimpant sur Saint-Paul ou en tuant, par exemple. Jacob sourit, en passant ses doigts sur le manteau noir de cuir qui lui tenait bien chaud, Diane ne voulait pas l'habillé comme une pure aristocrate, mais pour quand même rappeler qu'elle était l'enfant d'un Assassin, en dessous, elle portait juste un chemisier à jabot en dessous, pantalon simple et des bottes. Ses doigts virent de nouveau s'emmêler dans la chevelure de sa fille, Frederick sourit et salua Jacob pour repartir vers sa voiture avant de s'en aller.

« Aller petite Miss, et si on rentrait ? »

« Oui ! »

Jacob vit une goutte, puis deux, puis trois qui s'affalaient sur le sol. Puis plusieurs après. Trouvant une carriole vide, Heidi entra dans la voiture en s'asseyant, fermant la porte, Jacob prit place. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela. Tant qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Bon… Juste huit-cents mètres à faire. Ce n'était pas bien long. Ce n'était également pas dans ses habitudes de rouler doucement… Mais bon. Il le fallait pour qu'elle ne risque rien. Des Blighters… Mais ils avaient l'air de rester tranquilles. Bons toutous. Jacob n'avais pas envie de devoir tirer, ou même faire couler du sang devant son enfant. Elle devait rester innocente, surtout à son âge. Dans tout cela, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers ce Templier qu'il avait tué, Michael Roshton, ce n'était pas le « travail » le plus saint, quand on a une fille de cet âge. Il tourna la tête une seconde, elle dormait. Mais il devrait bien la réveillée…

« Désolée princesse, tu ne dois pas dormir, ou je vais me faire disputer par ta mère. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Enfin, il voyait chez lui. Un réconfort en soit. La pluie battait son plein, c'était une véritable averse. Mais ce n'était pas comme si, à Londres, ce n'était pas courant du tout. Jacob descendit, garant la carriole juste devant, ouvrant la porte, il mit la capuche du manteau sur la tête d'Heidi, en la portant. Ouvrant la porte, il fut directement accueilli… Par Evie. Sourcils arqués. A cette heure-ci, Diane était rentré…

« Elle n'est pas là ? »

« Si. Mais elle est en train de se reposer. »

« Et toi, pas de mission ? »

« Je viens juste de terminer. »

Bon, au moins, il échappait sûrement à la plainte de la brune, Evie sourit à la vue de sa nièce endormit dans les bras de son frère, elle avait l'air angélique. D'ailleurs celle-ci se frottait les yeux. Jacob ria légèrement, à cause d'eux deux, elle s'était réveiller.

« Depuis combien de temps dort-elle ? »

« Quand je suis partie, c'était il y a… Quarante minutes. Donc elle dort depuis peu je suppose. » Répondit Evie.

« Aller princesse, tu peux aller dormir pendant une heure. Mais pas une de plus, d'accord ? Sinon tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit. »

La petite brune acquiesça positivement d'un signe de tête, se recouchant sur l'épaule de son père, Evie murmura à son frère qu'elle voulait lui parler, quand il aurait fini. Acceptant, disant qu'il reviendrait vite. Ce fut une fois dans la chambre d'Heidi. Posant celle-ci à terre, en la relâchant.

« Change-toi. Va te coucher, je te réveillerais quand il le faudra. »

« D'accord. »

Embrassant son front, il lui adressa un sourire avant de sortir. Traversant le couloir et dévalant les escaliers, deux par deux. Voyant sa sœur à l'air grave sur le visage, Jacob haussa les sourcils avant de s'assoir sur le divan à la droite d'Evie. Se posant des questions, quant au sujet dont-elle voulait lui parler. Si ce n'était pas le même depuis huit années… Soupirant, il posa ensuite ses yeux vers l'extérieur, la pluie tombant toujours autant. Quel temps de chien… Mais ils étaient habitués. Après la pluie, le soleil non ?

« Tu devra-… »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu me dit ça ? »

« Depuis que tu m'a dit que j'allais devenir tante. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours répondu ?! »

« Que c'était non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, dans un mot à trois simples petites lettres signifiant une réponse négative ?! »

« Je dis ça pour son bien Jacob ! »

« Elle n'en a pas besoin, par ta faute, elle est terrorisée par tout ça, laisse la tranquille ! Elle ne veut pas devenir Assassin ! »

« Et un jour… Bien que je ne le souhaite pas, tu verras, on va s'en prendre à elle. Tu vas en pleurer tout ce que tu peux de ton erreur. »

« Evie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, quand elle est venue au monde et qu'elle était dans mes bras ? »

« _Tant que je serais en vie, personne ne te feras du mal._ C'est ça ? »

« Exactement. Alors arrête de me rabâcher les oreilles depuis huit ans avec ça ! »

« Tu n'es pas éternel Jacob. Tu finiras par mourir et… »

« Je résisterais. Maintenant tait-toi. Je n'ai plus besoin d'entendre tes diableries, ma chère sœur. »

Ce sujet, c'était un sujet de profondes disputes entre les jumeaux, certes c'était pour la sécurité d'Heidi, pour son bien. Mais il n'allait pas aller contre sa volonté, sous prétexte qu'il peut lui arriver quelque chose, Jacob savais aussi qu'Evie avais une double intention. Se rattraper avec l'enfant de son frère, pour qu'elle suive les traces de son grand-père. Mais ce n'était pas ce que sa brunette voulait. Et ce n'était pas ce que Jacob voulait aussi. Si, son désir était de tuer pour la liberté, c'était son choix. Si elle voudrait vivre comme une enfant normale, une jeune femme normale, puis une femme normale, c'était tout à fait son choix. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que Kenway. Car oui, Jacob avais entendu les incomptables fois – et soporifique par la même occasion – où Evie contait à Heidi, les péripéties du pirate (en omettant certains détails bien sûr. Comme la boisson en quantité excessive, le viol… Etc.) Enfin plutôt, l'ancien pirate et corsaire. De sa fille Jennifer, de son fils Haytham. Encore des Templiers oui, quoique pour la fille non. Son père l'avait convenu au mariage arrangé. Ça aussi, il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la forcer. Jamais, ô grand jamais. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, en bonne santé, qu'elle ne manquait de rien, c'était bien suffisant pour lui. Même chose pour Diane. Le soupir d'Evie se fit entendre dans la pièce, suivi d'un de Jacob, finalement… C'était dur de combiner Assassin et vie de famille, pas impossible, mais pas facile non plus. Mais, c'était un défi à relever. Et il le relevait chaque jour. Et quand il dormait, il avait cette satisfaction, cette satisfaction sans quoi il avait réussi pour encore une journée. L'Argent, ce n'était même plus un problème, la nourriture, les carrioles, l'eau, les vêtements, non tout ça, ce n'était plus du registre de Diane, au niveau des problèmes. D'ailleurs, les Rooks étaient très chaleureux avec les carrioles, et il y en avait toujours une, verte, flambant neuve et prête à partir. Oui… Ils avaient une vie bien plus saine depuis l'arrivée de cette petite. D'ailleurs en parlant de vie saine, il n'était pas rare de recevoir des lettres du père de Diane, assez négative, promettant mort à Jacob, parce que sa fille était partie, ne partageait pas l'argent, était mère. Et l'Assassin trouvait ridicule son « beau-père » toujours entre guillemets. Parce qu'il ne le considérerait, jamais vraiment comme tel. Puis, il y avait aussi, de temps en temps, des lettres du frère, toute plus positives, les unes que les autres, disant qu'il aimerait bien voir sa nièce sous peu, Gabriel qui était surcharger par le travail, mais trouvait toujours un petit moment pour écrire à leur attention. Là, oui, Jacob était prêt à le considérer comme son beau-frère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, même parler. Lui qui avaient plus d'une fois aider les pauvres enfants, dans les usines. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas rare que Diane, lui envoie de l'argent dans une des lettres. Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter dehors, tandis que les rayons solaires traversaient les nuages sombres.

« Dit-toi bien Evie que je n'accepterais jamais, mais jamais qu'on s'en prenne à ma chair et mon sang. »

Comment l'arrivée de cette enfant, de cette femme, avais autant plus changé Jacob Frye ?

* * *

Londres – Westminster : 0 h 22, Jeudi 23 Mai 1878

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien !

Elle était couchée à cette heure ! Lâchant le bord de la fenêtre, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pus vers l'entrée, crochetant la porte. Où était-elle ? Traversant les couloirs, c'était là qu'il avait de suite compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Et c'était tout sauf bon. Evie qui frottait le dos de Diane, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps frêle, une simple bougie à côté d'elle, pas de lumière. Juste cette pauvre petite flamme. Une rage incommensurable prit place dans son cœur, et à ce moment-là… Il avait de redevenir ce qu'il était avant : L'impulsif Jacob, celui qui ne mesurait pas ses actes. Evie avais eu raison… Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, comptaient. Et c'était plus que péjoratif. Au diable le moyen d'entrer… Ils avaient dû crocheter.

« Je vais la retrouver. Fait-moi confiance, et je ne reviendrais pas tant que je ne serais pas revenu avec elle, en bonne santé. Je te le jure. »

Un sourire en travers les larmes, que Jacob sécha. Pas de mots, pas de rançon. Non, juste pour le plaisir de se venger des Frye. Sûrement un de ces maudis Templiers. Encore et toujours. Jacob sorti précipitamment. Activant la vision d'aigle. Encore heureux, la pluie avais encore tombé, même un orage. Donc les traces d'une carriole étaient visibles. Une prostituée qui était assise là, scrutait l'Assassin.

« Bonsoir, puis-je, vous proposez mes services ? »

« Non… Merci. Auriez-vous vu, une carriole avec une enfant dedans ? »

« Oui. Et avec deux hommes, qui avaient l'air d'être liés intimement aux hommes aux pantalons rouges de cette ville. Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont… Kidnappés mon enfant. »

« Je vois. Bonne chance à vous. Je les aient vus partir à toute vitesse, vers la gauche. Les traces sont encore là, dépêchez-vous pendant que la rue est encore humide. Bonne soirée. »

« Merci, vous aussi. »

Partant à toute vitesse sur la gauche, les dires de cette dame de joie étaient vrais. Les traces de la carriole, activant sa vision d'aigle, il suivit celle de droite, puis encore de gauche, pour arriver devant une impasse. Il prit la carriole Rooks, faisant trotter le cheval. Ca continuait par là… Le trajet serait long. Bon… Ca s'arrêtait sur un des ponts de la tamise vers Southwark. Problèmes : Templiers et Blighters, mais Jacob Frye était intelligent, il allait en capturer un, lui faire bien comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de parler. Sinon, il ne reverrait sûrement pas ses compatriotes. Mettant sa capuche, il descendit de la carriole. Génial… Il était encerclé de six Blighters, quatre sur les toits répartis en quatre coins répartis sur les bâtiments. Il le fallait en vie. Grimpant sur un des toits, Jacob sifflota pour la faire venir à lui.

« Aller, montre-toi ! » Fusil pointé vers la direction du bruit.

 _Pas maintenant, tu auras à peine le temps de me voir…_ Pensa-t-il. La jeune femme s'avança avec précautions. Précautions inutiles. Sa gorge fut instantanément trancher. La deuxième était en vue, il pouvait parfaitement l'atteindre d'un couteau dans la tête. Visant, le premier finit dans son épaule. A genoux et sans réaction visible, il réussit finalement à la tuer. La troisième avait vu le cadavre tombé. Mais elle ne pouvait y aller. Proie facile également. Sans le moindre effort, elle fit chute sur le sol de plusieurs mètres. Grimpant sur les autres toits pour atteindre la quatrième – plus précisément celui de droit. Une fois proche d'elle, il pouvait autant siffler, que la tuer d'une lame, ou essayer de l'assassin… Non… Trop risquer. Un couteau suffira. Louper, la jambe. Mais l'avantage était sa position : au sol par la douleur. Tête totalement visible, sans défense. Et encore un cadavre. Se retournant, Jacob vit avec facilité, le cercle. Même beaucoup trop simple. Si il y avait autant de Blighters, c'était qu'ils étaient forcément passé par là, et dans l'optique de protéger le passage. Ce devait être pareil sur tous les passages vers Southwark. Jacob était un maître Assassin… Et pas d'autre choix que d'être discret. La sécurité d'Heidi en dépendait, et même s'il ne voulait pas y penser… Sa vie aussi. Bombe fumigène, vision d'aigle, Jacob fit une véritable boucherie. Sauf celle du Templiers. Derrière-lui, la fumer se dissipant, Frye sourit sous sa capuche.

« Mais qu'est-ce-… ?! »

« Tu vas venir avec moi et ne pas crier… Sinon… Tu risques de finir comme eux. »

L'emmenant dans la calèche, il le fit monter de force. Il allait le faire parler. Jolie ballade dans Southwark. Il devait impérativement la retrouver… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Grognant, il démarra.

« Tu vas me dire, où est la carriole qui escortait Heidi Vanessa Williams Frye. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je le dirais ! »

« Parce que sinon, c'est très probable que tu finisses noyé et déchiqueter dans la Tamise. »

« Mais laissez-moi bon diable ! »

D'accord. Jacob cognait la calèche contre les parois des bâtiments, les poteaux, rentrait dans d'autre calèche, histoire de l'effrayé un bon coup. Ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner, puisqu'il criait de peur.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Ils-ils sont partis dans Southwark, vers l'un des repaires qui avaient appartenus à Crawford Starrick. Pour se venger de l'Assassin Jacob Frye, ils ont enlevés Heidi Frye ! J-je… Elle est vers la gare nord ! Sûrement enfermer quelque part… Ils-ils ont dans le but de l'exécuter et ils n'ont pas demandé de rançon ou autre pour cette raison ! Le nom de l'homme qui a commandé son enlèvement est George Sting, un Templier, qui vient du Pays de Galles ! Je ne sais plus rien, mais diable, laissez-moi ! »

« Bien… »

Aussitôt sorti, il eut à peine le temps de réagir et de reconnaître la personne, Jacob Frye lui-même. Le père d'Heidi Frye… Il trancha sa carotide peu après. Le cadavre tombant au sol. Un sourire sombre orna les lèvres de Jacob. _Aller tous pourrir en Enfer…_ Mais le temps n'était plus à ça. Il fallait trouver Heidi, ou elle se ferait tuer. Et ça, Frye ne se le pardonnerait jamais. O grand jamais. C'était plus compliquer que cela. C'était sa fébrile et fragile vie qui était en danger. Il fallait foncer. Traversant, déboulant dans les rues de Southwark, Jacob ne s'arrêtait pas. Arriver près de la gare, il ne vit qu'une chose : Sa fille, attacher, les cheveux devant les yeux, elle sortait tout juste. Elle semblait terrorisée. _J'arrive… J'arrive, je suis là._ Ils la firent entrer de force. En la poussant, _arrêtez… Arrêtez… Elle n'a rien fait…_ Lui qui l'avais toujours protégé de tout… il était désemparé, oui, il était faible maintenant. Il devait faire doucement. Capuche sur tête, avançant lentement. Se cachant plus en avant, il vit juste ses larmes qui coulaient doucement. _Ne pleure pas… S'il-te-plaît. Pense à moi, ta mère, à nous. Je vais te sauver._

« Calme toi gamine ! Bientôt tu ne pourras plus pleurer… » Murmura l'un d'eux.

« Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? »

« Tes irresponsables de parents dorment sûrement à l'heure qui l'est. Mais nous t'exécuterons au matin. Le temps que ton père ne vienne te retrouver, et qu'il te voit mourir sous ses yeux… »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible… Comment peut-on être aussi horrible ? »

 _Oh je ne sais pas princesse… Je ne sais pas moi-même._ C'était cruel, ils étaient beaucoup trop cruels. Jacob avait à faire à un bourreau. Un bourreau qui réclamait vengeance. Mais il devait attendre encore un moment avant de s'infiltrer, le temps qu'elle entre, il devait les filer. Absolument. Entendant du bruit, c'était un simple Blighters, l'assassinant sans les moindres difficultés, il y avait une fenêtre ouverte, bonne importunité. Simple, efficace, et il y avait de quoi se cacher. Heidi était entrée dans le bâtiment depuis quatre minutes maintenant. La voyant passer, Jacob grogna légèrement derrière la cachette. Elle était innocente dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas à elle de mourir, pas elle à blâmer. _Sois forte._ Deux devant l'entrée de la pièce où ils venaient de passer avec elle. Evidemment, c'était sûrement au chef qu'elle devait arriver… Une fois qu'elle fut plus loin, plus en sécurité, Jacob lança une lame furie sur l'un des deux « gardes » de sorte à ce qu'ils s'entretuent, l'Assassin admiras le spectacle, ces fils du Diable ne méritaient que cela. Entrant et se plaquant instantanément au mur, Frye faisait bien attention à ne pas se faire remarquer, la vision d'aigle était bien utile pour filer la trace de sa fille. Que devait penser Diane… ? L'heure n'était pas à ça, elle reverrait l'enfant dont elle s'était occuper, qu'elle avait mise au monde, en bonne santé. Personne. Jacob avança, toujours avec autant de prudence. Entendant une bribe de conversation par la même occasion. Il était déjà arrivé ?

« La fille unique de Jacob Frye… Un plaisir mademoiselle. »

« Pourquoi… Juste pourquoi… ? »

« Votre père, a tué avec sa sœur, notre ancien maître Templiers : Crawford Starrick. Nous ne faisons que faire payer à Jacob. »

« Mais je suis innocente… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué... »

« Certes. Mais, il faut s'attaquer à la faiblesse de Jacob. Vous êtes propice à ce rôle. Après tout, quel père accepterait l'exécution de son enfant, son enlèvement ? Ainsi… Que sa maltraitance ? »

C'était trop pour Jacob. Il fallait arrêter cela, il fallait la ramener, la rassurer, c'était encore dangereux, trop dangereux. Il maudissait ce conflit, maudissait les êtres humains de ce genre, maudissait les Templiers, maudissait ces hommes tout simplement. De quel droit, devrions-nous faire du mal aux enfants ?! C'était un crime ! Et il devait rester cacher… S'il le pourrait, il se serait déjà jeter dans la mêlée sans prêter attention aux conséquences, sauf que là, la vie de sa fille était en danger. Mauvaise idée, sinon ils l'exécuteraient sur le champ, le plan n'aurait plus aucune importance à ce moment-ci.

« Petite miss, vos parents ne viendront probablement pas ce soir. »

« Mon père viendra… Il viendra me chercher… »

 _Je suis déjà là._

La suite de la conversation fut simple, elle devrait partir en déplacement vers six heures du matin pour qu'elle soit tuée à la Tamise. En attendant, il fallait rester patient et rester cacher. Que nenni ! Il ne devait pas la laisser ainsi ! _Mais ça ne m'interdit pas de tuer plusieurs de ces fils de chiens…_ Pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas faux. Foutus Blighters, Foutus Templiers, Foutus conflit entre Confrérie, ou même juste foutue Confrérie ! Aurait-il un jour la vie plus facile ? Non-non… Ses parents étaient des Assassins après tout… La peur nous fait perdre nos moyens, nous prives de notre raison, de notre vitesse de réaction, et pourtant il n'avait pas cherché de midi à quatorze-heure, il était directement parti à sa recherche. Changement de plan, elle devait repartir en calèche pour la résidence de Starrick, Ce n'était apparemment, pas très loin de la gare. A environ neuf-cent mètres. Il devrait filer la voiture.

« Le départ se feras dans vingt petites minutes, miss Frye. »

« Je ne vous comprends tout de même pas… »

« Une enfant de ton âge ne peut pas y parvenir. »

C'était l'insultée d'enfant stupide n'est-ce pas ?! Heidi n'aimait certes pas cela, voir détestait, mais même si elle ne comprenait pas, sa connaissance était bien approfondie ! Restant pendant vingt-minutes sur place, à écouter les supplications quasi inaudibles – Pour ce bougre de Sting. – Qui serrait le cœur du père, Jacob entendit enfin qu'on la bougeait pour la traînée vers une sortie autre en compagnie du Templier. Arriver dehors, en avance, il n'attendit pas longtemps. Filer une carriole ce n'était pas très dur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Il n'a pas à être ici ! »

La cloche d'alerte. Et merde !

Quatre, neuf, douze, quatorze Blighters à la fois tandis que George accourait à la calèche avec l'enfant qui s'était subitement retourné. Comprenant parfaitement que c'était son père qui venait la chercher. Pas de temps à perdre, surtout quand on entend, le hennissement du cheval et du triple galop. Fumigènes au sol, une course débuta, volant la carriole d'un londonien, plus d'un policiers crièrent de ralentir, mais bon sang ! Poursuivi, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tirer, ou même de percuter… Elle devait être terrorisée. Il se rapprocha de la calèche où elle était, Sautant sur le toit. Mais se fit expulser au sol. Se relevant précipitamment, Frye couru vers une autre calèche en redémarrant. Rattrapant George, les Blighters et Templiers autour qui venaient. La calèche s'arrêta subitement, obligeant Jacob à ralentir considérablement, manquant de passer par-dessus le cheval, par la même occasion.

Il fut vite encerclé, l'Assassin vit sa fille sortir, yeux bandés par un tissu noir. Jacob jura dans sa barbe. Bordel ! Les couteaux de lancés se firent nombreux à finir dans les corps des ennemis, S'en sortant relativement indemne. Il avait quand même de la chance. George tenait fermement les poignets de l'enfant, beaucoup trop fermement.

« Pas un pas de plus… Ou je l'égorge. Maintenant, devant tes yeux. »

Ca, Jacob ne pourrait se le permettre.

Il sorti son flingue, il le loupait, Heidi était morte. C'était quitte ou double. Visant, il entendit le Templier rire à gorge déployée. Il fit signe à Heidi de bouger dès qu'elle entendrait le coup de feu. Celle-ci acquiesça du regard, sans plus chercher. Il souffla, une, deux, trois, quatre fois. Se fit des scénarios de ce que serait sa vie sans sa fille… Sans Diane, de ce qu'il deviendrait, de cette tombe où il faudrait déposer des fleurs, le moment où il l'avait tenue pour la première fois dans ses bras… Une balle et soit il ne méritait plus de vivre, où il pourrait jouer au père de famille pendant autant d'années que la vie le lui permettrait…

Il tira.

Un Cadavre.

Du sang.

Jacob ouvrit ses bras en grand, commençant à pleurer en serrant le mince corps de sa fille contre lui. Frottant le dos de celle-ci affectivement, serrant sa main droite dans la sienne gantée, encaissant ses pleurs de sa voix aigüe, sa tête était nichée dans son manteau de cuir.

« Tout va bien… Tout ira bien… Je te le jure… »

« C… - Est-ce que c'est fini… ? »

« Oui Heidi, c'est fini princesse, c'est fini. »

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce n'était pas vraiment faux. – Ses bras serrant la nuque de son père qui se relevait, tremblant encore un peu des événements, la police débarquant. Voyant la petite apeurée, ils visèrent l'Assassin.

« Si jamais messieurs, il s'agit de ma fille qui s'était fait enlevée plus tôt. Comme un père normal, je suis parti la chercher. Votre incompétence m'exaspère, comment ne pas remarquer – Avec tous vos officiers et meilleurs agents – Qu'une enfant ait été kidnappée ? Disparaissez de mon chemin. Je la ramène, Freddie ne vous aidera pas. Il sait faire justice. »

Sifflant, une calèche verte fit son apparition en peu de temps. Jacob releva le visage de sa fille, séchant la nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa joue blanche comme neige. Entrant dans la calèche, il gardait sa chair et son sang contre lui, elle tremblait toujours mais moins qu'avant. Posant ses lèvres sur son front avant de continuer à frotter son dos. Il y avait deux Rooks sur le devant, attendant l'ordre de leur chef.

« Rooks, chez moi. »

« Bien monsieur Frye. » Dit la femme.

 _Pendant tout le trajet, Jacob pensa à Starrick, ce qu'il avait fait plus jeune, sa rencontre avec la britannique-française qui faisait battre son cœur avec un rythme exact à l'excitation de son cœur quand il grimpait aux buildings de la ville, quand il courait dans les rues habitées, à ce sentiment immense de paternité quand il avait vu sa fille coucher sur le ventre encore rond de sa génitrice qui souriait en pleurant légèrement, quelques-uns de ses cheveux bruns collés à sa nuque fine. Ou même quand il avait prononcé son prénom, puis son nom entier, tenue, regarder dans les yeux. Se jurant que rien ne lui ferait du mal tant qu'il serait en vie. Quand il avait entendu les gémissements de douleur de Diane, voir ses cris des fois, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir et sa sœur qui lui rappelait que c'était un combat qu'elle devait mener seule. Le moment où il avait entendu les premiers pleurs de la voix de sa progéniture, qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle était en excellente santé, qu'il l'avait présentée à la Confrérie et qu'elle avait été… Si bien accueillie. Jacob posa son regard sur le visage devenu paisible d'Heidi, souriant il était rassuré, il ne regrettait rien. Rien. Sa vie avec la mère de sa fille, cette dernière était magnifique. Il était libre. Dire qu'elle aurait pu… Disparaître…_

 _Mon dieu l'expression de soulagement et de bonheur sur le visage de Diane, quand il était revenu avec la petite._

 _Me visage de sa sœur soulagée._

 _Henry qui avait soufflé à voix haute._

 _« Elle n'a rien ?! »_

 _« Non Diane, elle n'a rien. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné. »_

 _« Merci, merci, merci, merci… »_

 _« C'est la nôtre, d'enfant. Je ne serais jamais revenu sans elle. »_

 _Elle s'approchait d'eux. Avec une légère hésitation tout de même, incapable de conclure si elle devait pleurer, sourire, faire les deux. Mais princesse était désormais de nouveau au sol, se faisant cajolée par sa mère, fatiguée, un peu trop surmenée par les derniers moments, Evie s'approcha, calmement en ne sachant plus trop comment s'y prendre. Que dire, que faire, pourquoi ? Comment allait son frère, comment allait la petite, comment allait sa belle-sœur ? Le cœur d'Evie battait à cent à l'heure, incapable de vraiment réfléchir, ils auraient pu perdre un membre de leur famille. Famille si précieuse, Jacob jeta un regard à sa sœur, lui intimant de le suivre. Ce qu'Evis fit sans hésiter._

 _« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »_

 _« Je commence à hésiter, elle devrait devenir… ? »_

 _« Tu es son père, aide la à choisir, mais prends aussi en compte ces choix. Je ne compte plus forcer là-dessus. Mais en cas de besoin, appelle-moi. Tu sais que je serais toujours là autant pour mon frère, que toi. »_

 _« Merci… Evie. »_

 _« Propose-lui. Par exemple, quand elle ira se coucher, essaie d'en parler calmement avec elle. »_

 _Le brun ne dit rien, tiraillé. Son angoisse et son stress qui venait tout juste de retomber seulement… Par la fenêtre, il regardait sa femme et sa fille, Diane serrant le fruit de leur amour en pleurant de joie tandis qu'Heidi ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Devant ça. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant… Une simple petite enfant… Dépassée par sa vie, dire que Jacob avait toujours tout fait pour l'épargnée de cette vie… Evie passa sa main sur son épaule gauche avant d'appeler Henry pour qu'ils partent. *_

* * *

 _Londres – Westminster : 0 h 22, Jeudi 23 Mai 1878_

 _La coucher n'avait pas été facile, réticente à rester dans son lit, il avait fallu que Jacob vienne et reste avec elle pour la rassurée. Maintenant qu'elle semblait quiète, elle papillonnait des paupières sans arrêt alors que le père caressait ses boucles brunes. Moment était venu d'en parler, lui qui n'aurait jamais voulu avoir cette discussion avec elle en temps normal…_

 _« Hé… Petite Frye ? »_

 _« Oui… ? »_

 _« J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose… Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas être assassin mais… »_

 _« Mais avec ce qui est arrivé, tu as peur que ça recommence papa… ? Pour répondre d'ors et déjà d'avance… Je pense que oui… Je voudrais devenir Assassin, mais pas maintenant… J'attendrais mon adolescence… »_

 _« Je peux encore profiter de ma princesse donc ? »_

 _« Oh ça oui… »_ _Fis-elle en commençant à somnolée._

 _« Dors chérie… Demain est un autre jour. »_

 _Heidi Frye avait scellée son destin._


End file.
